Magia Winx/Podem Desistir
'Podem Desistir 'é a música da transformação Winx. Letra Winx Power Show/Winx on Tour - Tradução (Inglês) We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx Flora (boom boom) Flora (boom boom) Winx Club Stella-Stella-Stella-ah Wings in heaven We're the Winx I am Bloom I fight with fire And my strength Will rise from the heart And I am Stella The light, the light shine With magical powers rays will fight and shine We girls are the Winx We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx (Tecna Musa Aisha) Bloom Bloom Bloom I am Aisha and I love to dance I follow the rhythm, rhythm tribal My power has no rival Come with me I will dance I am Aisha Winx Club Stella-Stella-Stella-ah Wings in heaven We are the Winx I am Flora And smells will emanate With magic potions Everything will change And I am Tecna And technology will be And the hidden mysteries Of science will be explored And I am Musa And volume The music will lift Increasingly, increasingly, increasingly We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx Tecna We're the new ones we're the Winx Aisha We're the new ones we're the Winx Stella We're the new ones we're the Winx Musa We're the new ones we're the Winx Flora We're the new ones we're the Winx Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom Todas as Winx (Inglês) We girls are the Winx Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx (Flora, boom boom boom boom) (Flora, oooo) Winx Club (Stella, Stella, Stella-ah) Wings in heaven we are the Winx (Bass) Musa (Bass) Musa, Musa Magical Winx Winx Club Tecna-na-na We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Trix We We are the Winx (Português) Podem desistir Pois com toda fé que temos na magia Sei que vamos derrotar as Trix Abram alas para mim! (Flora, esse é o clube) (Flora, oooo) As Winx Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Abram alas, somos as Winx (Bass) Musa (Bass) Musa, Musa Mágicas Winx As Winx Tecna-na-na Podem desistir Pois com toda fé que temos na magia Sei que vamos derrotá-las Somos as Winx! Transformação de Stella (Inglês) Winx Club, Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ray of light It's magic Rising sun I've got power I will win (Português) Eu sou a Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Com meu raio que brilha Como o sol! Abram alas para mim! Transformação de Cada (Inglês) I will be transformed Energy creatin' My magic powers We'll get 'em with the force and with the will I'll forever be a Winx (Português) Já está na hora Vou ser transformada E a magia vai me tornar Mais aguerrida, poderosa Abram alas para mim! Créditos *Música composta por: Paolo Vallerga e Marco Bigi Curiosidades *Essa música é uma das duas músicas da transformação Winx. **O outro é o We Are the Winx (Instrumental) da 4Kids. *Essa música é a primeira e até agora a única música sobre a transformação Winx. Vídeos Inglês Instrumental Português Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Winx Categoria:Músicas da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Winx Power Show Categoria:Músicas da 3ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Rai Dub Categoria:Músicas da Rai Categoria:Músicas da Winx Power Show Categoria:Músicas de Transformação Categoria:Músicas de Jogos Categoria:SBT Categoria:Boomerang Categoria:Cartoon Network